powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolvermean
Wolvermean was the wolverine/badger themed leader of the Galactic Ninjas, “The Stealer Of Memories” and a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. Character History He arrives on the Galaxy stage and takes his medallion, saying that he is the leader of the Galactic Ninja and says he will steal the Rangers memories. He goes to earth and steals Hayley, Preston, Sarah and Brody’s memories, but Calvin and Levi trick him gets the memories back. He battles the rangers with the Foxbots but is then destroyed by the yellow ranger’s whiplash slash and Lion Fire Red’s slash. He gets gigantified by Cosmo Royale, but is defeated by the Ninja Ultrazord. He changes back to normal size and he vows revenge while Odius finds his medallion and takes it stating that it might come in useful. He then teleports back to the Warrior Dome Ship. He talks to Speedwing, who is annoyed at himself for loosing his Speed Star, but Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale show him a clip of when Sarah Thompson stole his Speed Star, and he sends Speedwing back to earth. He is seen with Venoma on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Rygore goes down to Earth to fight the Rangers. When Wolvermean discovers that Odius is using the Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron, he demaned to get his back. Odius however said he'll get it back if he defeats the rangers or get destroyed by Foxatron as well. After another fight with the rangers which ends in failure, he's gigantified by Cosmo Royale and fights them in the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Just when he was about to really fight them, Foxatron literally stabs him in the back with its sword. Shortly before his death, he curses Odius calling her a witch. Personality He is a brash arrogant leader who has a firm respect for his fellow ninjas. He is an excellent expert on ninjitsu such as camouflaging, hand to hand combat, and strategy. Although he does not tolerate losing, he respects those whom had fought him. Whenever a fellow Galactic Ninja has made a mistake, he will often help them. Powers and Abilities * Memory Stealing : His main ability, he can steal memories in the form of orbs. He also possesses ninja skills such as cloning and creating a scarecrow dummy. Arsenal: * Axe and Shield: He has an axe and a bladed shield for combat. He can also fire a purple laser from the shield. * Sword: Like all members of the Galactic Ninjas, He has a sword similar to the Rangers’ * Ninja Medallion: Like all Galactic Ninjas, He has a medallion to boost his power, but after his defeat at the hands of the Ninja Ultrazord, Madame Odius now possesses it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Jamie Linehan, who also voiced Tangleweb and Game Goblin in Ninja Steel. Notes * His name is also a combination of Mean and Wolverine. * His voice is identical to Game Goblin’s from the previous episode. * Just like Artistmole, he suffered from another error of being named and themed after a wrong species since his Sentai counterpart, like Artistmole's Sentai counterpart, is based on a Mujina (a Yokai badger). ** Although it can be considered accurate because Wolverines and Badgers are both part of the Mustelidae family. * He has surpassed his sentai counterpart's two episode appearances. * Unlike his sentai counterpart where he wasn't the leader of the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps, but rather Madame Odius' counterpart Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni was. * He's the third Galactic Ninja to be destroyed and the only Galactic Ninja that was destroyed by Odius and not the rangers. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 9: Outfoxed See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Generals